Sandwich and Yoyo
by xxJuBoxx
Summary: Definition of a bad day: Elliot ate Blood's sandwich. Even worse day: Elliot ate Blood's last roast beef sandwich AND broke Blood's favorite yo-yo! Nothing left to do but grovel and find superglue... But where to look!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome, dear readers! Thanks in advance for reading this, and Double Thanks for reviewing! I had the sandwich song stuck in my head the day my yo-yo broke, and this story was born! :D Well, to get the disclaimer over with, *gameshow voice* heeeeres Elliot!

**Elliot: Hi, mom!**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer…**

**Elliot: Right. Uhm, *looks down at script* The Almighty Juju may not own me or the other amazing residents of Wonderland, but she will never stop dreaming. PS. I am so totally a rabbit… NO I'M NOT!**

_Rumble rumble._

Elliot March looked down at his stomach. _I'm starved! I haven't eaten in at least four time periods!_ He thought to himself. Picking up the clink of food being prepared, Elliot headed for the kitchen.

"Oh hello, master Elliot," one of the faceless chefs said kindly as the March Hare walked in.

"Hey, do you guys anything to eat? I'm gonna die if I don't get some food soon!"

The chef held up a sandwich. "Well, we've got this roast beef sandwich, but—"

"That's perfect!" Elliot snatched the sandwich and wolfed it down before the chef had a chance to say anything.

"M-master Elliot! That was Master Blood's sandwich!" the chef babbled worriedly. "and that was the last of our roast beef! Master Blood specifically ordered a roast beef sandwich! Oh dear, if he finds out—"

"Easy, man. I'll just explain to Blood that I didn't know it was his, and it'll be fine," Elliot reassured the hyperventilating chef. _At least, I hope so…_

Elliot trudged down the enormous hallway toward Blood's room. _I hope he's in a good mood today,_ he inwardly sighed. He took a deep breath and gave three deliberate knocks on Blood's door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

"Enter," Blood's voice ordered from his room. Elliot took another deep breath and walked in.

"Uh, Blood? I ate your roast beef sandwich. I didn't know it was yours, and I was really hungry, so…" Elliot trailed off and looked at Blood nervously. Blood looked at him with his cool and uncaring gaze.

"Is that so? Then just tell the chefs to make another one for me."

"….It was the last one."

Blood's eye twitched. "YOU ATE THE LAST ROAST BEEF SAMMICH!"

"Y-yes?" Elliot dove behind the nearest bookshelf to avoid any projectiles heading his way. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Elliot bravely peeked up from behind the bookshelf. Blood was staring at him with a look that stabbed him like Chuckie in a knife store.

"How should I punish you?" Blood wondered in a quiet voice that scared Elliot even more than the yelling. Elliot could almost see the lightbulb go off over his boss's head. "I know! Go clean the storage room!"

"NOT THE STORAGE ROOM! ANYTHING BUT THAT! YOU CAN EVEN TAKE AWAY MY CARROT FOOD!" Elliot begged.

"No." Blood gave a smirk. "You'd better get busy if you want to finish within the next seven time periods." Elliot gulped. _This is gonna take a while…._

**Oh noes! Elliot's gonna have to clean! Poor guy. He's like a sibling: loveable, fun to mess with, and even more fun to shove your chores off onto. Be sure to keep checking for an update! I'll try my best to update this ASAP! Adios, mi amigos! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay chapter two is here! :D Thanks to Silver Tsuki Hime, squigglestheredpanda, and HeartOfNewCastle for reviewing the first time! (Seriously, I checked the reviews today. The computer showed one new review and I about had a heart attack of joy…) Enough procrastinating! *hands Elliot a broom and dustpan* Let's do this! Oh, and I own nothing except a yo-yo, but that's irrelevant.

Elliot walked into the storage room. _Oh crap. This place is a freaking mess!_ His shoulders slumped in despair when he beheld the room: Books all over the place, unidentifiable doodads, endless piles of scrap papers, and a beat up old hat that looked suspiciously like the one Elliot got Blood for Christmas. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust. How was the poor not-rabbit going to clean all of this up?

He decided to start by putting the books back on their shelves. After lifting a particularly dusty textbook titled _The Art of Hat making: We're bringing top hats back!_, Elliot found something he didn't expect to find: a blue yo-yo with a gold letter E engraved on both sides. _What's this? A yo-yo?_ The March Hare decided he could use a break and try out his newfound entertainment. When he was a child, he was a pro at yo-yoing. All of his friends were jealous of his mad yo-yo skillz. Warming up, he did a simple walk-the-dog, but the yo-yo proved that you can't teach an old dog new tricks; it split right in two! _Uh-oh. I'll just throw it away later…_, he thought to himself as he shoved the broken toy in his pocket.

"Elliot, stop slacking off. You've still got tons of stuff to clean," came his boss's smug voice from the doorway. Elliot spun around.

"Oh, Blood! You startled me," said Elliot. "Hey, I had a random thought: do you like yo-yos, by any chance?" Blood's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Are you kidding? I LOVE yo-yos! In fact, I lost my favorite yo-yo a few years ago. My old friend Earl gave it to me when I was a child. It was blue, his favorite color.." Elliot gulped. _Oh. Holy. Crap. If he finds out that I broke his prized yo-yo on top of eating his sandwich, I might as well be dead! In fact, it might be better if I was._

"Uh, Blood?" Elliot weakly moaned, "I just remembered that I had to go… uh… do something! I'll finish cleaning the storage room later okay? Gotta go!" With that, he dashed down the hallway, leaving a confused and irritated Blood in his wake. He needed to find some superglue. NOW.

"Master Elliot? What's wrong?" A faceless maid wondered.

"Do you know where any superglue is?"

"If I were you, I'd check the supply closet. We have just about everything there," the maid laughed.

"Thanks!" Elliot ran for the supply closet and slammed open the door. There were mops, brooms, hammers, a rake, and even a kitchen sink, but _there was no superglue!_ Suddenly, an idea came to his mind. Superglue is good for fixing things, so maybe Julius would have some! _Gah! I sure hope I'm right._

*sniff* It's a short chapter… No me gusta! I really hope I spelled that right… oh well! What do you think? Will Julius have superglue? Will Blood find out about the yo-yo? Why am I asking you? Reviewing is good, so please, I'm begging you, TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! I don't care if you like it or not, criticism doesn't scare me! Bring it on! Well, I have to go, so… bye-bye!

** ~Juju**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been a lazy butt and haven't been on the computer in forever. Good news/bad news moment. Good news: I had a major bonding experience with one of my best friends when we worked at the elementary school field day, which happened to be on the football field at my school. XD Bad news: I got pretty burned, and my friend and I spent the whole time screaming at the obnoxious kids. NOTE TO SELF: Never become a mother. Enough of my rambling! On to the story! (Ps I own absolutely nothing)

STOP ONE: the clock tower.

Elliot walked into the mortician's workroom. "Uh, hi Julius," The man said awkwardly. Julius didn't even look up from his work.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be at Blood's mansion?"

"Well, I had a question. Do you maybe have any superglue?" This time Julius looked up.

"What in the world would you need superglue for?" He asked with an annoyed look. Elliot scratched the back of his head nervously and took the yo-yo out of his pocket.

"I accidentally broke Blood's favorite yo-yo that he's had since he was a little kid, and if he finds out, I'll be dead. I've already eaten his freaking roast beef sandwich, so please, help!" Elliot wasn't used to this feeling of desperation, or having to beg Julius (or anyone, for that matter) for something as trivial as superglue. Julius rolled his eyes and got back to his work.

"Actually, I just ran out of superglue. Alice volunteered to go out and buy some. She just left a few minutes ago, so she probably won't be back for a while," Julius answered. This visit was making him more and more irritated. _Okay, so I can keep looking in the other territories, or I can wait for God knows how long for Alice to get back. I haven't seen Alice in a long time, but spending quality time with Julius isn't my idea of fun,_ Elliot inwardly pouted in his emo corner for a few minutes while he debated.

"That's okay, uh, I'm sure Gowland has some." _He does run an amusement park, after all. The man's got to have some somewhere!_

"…" Julius seemed to have forgotten the presence of his visitor, so Elliot walked off without any sort of goodbye. It wasn't like he was on good terms with the clockmaker, anyway.

"Julius, I have the superglue!" Alice sang as she entered his workroom. Then she noticed that Julius seemed more irritated than usual. "Did something happen?"

"That troublesome hare came by earlier looking for something. Actually, you just missed him." Julius sighed.

"Elliot came by?" Alice was clearly shocked.

"I just said that, didn't I? I could really use some coffee, if you don't mind."

"Huh? Oh, okay! I'll make a perfect score, this time, I'm sure!" The girl smiled and headed off to the kitchen.

Elliot groaned as he neared the Amusement Park. This day just got more and more annoying. Now he had to put up with those retards that stayed at the park, and all for a stupid bottle of superglue!

**Bleh. Short chapter. A fair warning, there will be plenty of chaos in the next chapter. It's not every day that a not-rabbit goes to an Amusement Park to look for superglue! :D Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story, and reviews shall be greatly appreciated! This is Juju, signing off! *salutes and walks away***


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys! I am SUPER sorry for not updating sooner. Summer vacation is here now, so hopefully I'll be updating a lot more! ElliotxAlicexLover has asked me to let you all know that she is alive and she doesn't hate you. Her laptop died, and she needs to get it fixed. I have nothing else to say at this point, so here's Boris to do the disclaimer! :D

**Boris: Juju owns nothing. That's why she's on FANfiction instead of OWNERfiction.**

**Me: Perfect! On with the story!**

Elliot groaned. This had to have been the longest time period he'd ever experienced. Or maybe it was just him, what with all the chaos that had been going on. _I can't believe I'm heading into the territory of Blood's sworn enemy to look for superglue, _the poor hair thought. _Sometimes I wonder if I've gone mad…_

Nearing the entrance, Elliot squared his shoulders and decided that he would figure out his mental condition at a more convenient time. That was when he saw Gowland and Boris.

"C'mon, old man! No one's gonna want to ride these deathtraps!" The Cheshire cat was complaining.

"Nonsense!" his older counterpart sang out, "We just need to get someone to go first. Then the queues will be clear over to Hearts Castle!" Elliot cringed when he heard their conversation. Maybe he could just leave before he was noticed.

Too late.

"Why if it isn't Elliot!" Gowland cried. Sauntering over, the marquis draped his arm around the annoyed, and scared, rabbit-eared man. "What brings you here?"

"I-I need some superglue. The mansion didn't have any, and neither did the Clock Tower, so I was hoping you would," He stammered. Boris rolled his eyes.

"Of course we do. This _is _an Amusement Park, after all."

"But you have to do something for us first!" Gowland chimed in. For a second, there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Elliot didn't like it at all.

"What do I have to do?" He cautiously asked.

"Seat belt!" Gowland shouted.

"Check!" Boris and Elliot responded, both annoyed at their military-like stance.

"Safety bar!"

"Check!"

"Helmet!"

"Check! …Wait, _helmet?_" Elliot faltered at the last item on the checklist. Not that Gowland noticed, nor would he have cared if he did.

"Excellent! Commence test ride!" He yelled. Elliot screamed like a certain author during a horror movie* during the whole ride. It had 8 loops, 4 corkscrews, and it went upside down a few times. When the ride was over, it was all Elliot could do to get out of the cart without losing the roast beef sandwich that had started this whole dilemma. Boris patted him on the back.

"You did way better than Alice on the Coffee Cup Jet Coaster! She blacked out after the first hill and woke up after we took her to the infirmary," the cat congratulated. Elliot flinched. _I can't blame her._ Boris continued, "Anyways, we only have to test eight more new coasters!" _Eight? I can't do eight more of those monsters! It's just not worth it. Heart Castle has to have some superglue! _

"I think I'll pass," Elliot yelled as he sprinted for Heart Castle. _At this point, I think I'd rather be beheaded than ride another roller coaster from Hell._

*There's absolutely no possible way that the author and horror movie reference is referring to me. Not at all. *cough cough*

**Thanks to those of you who've read up to this point! You have no idea how much it means to me that people care about my random ideas enough to take time out of their day and read them. Of course, it means even more if you review. Just sayin'. ;3 I'm gonna go eat spaghetti and annoy my sisters. See ya!**


End file.
